Daloka
Daloka is a speedhacking Starling who hangs out in Forest or City. She may or may not attack anyone. She won't really be hostile to anyone unless she is attacked or insulted. She plans on joining Fuck Team, since she was once flying in the city and saying "Daloka plans on joining Fuck Team. All shall be afraid now!" She is a pretty good hacker, flying around and killing everyone in a nearly full room in just a few minutes. Banned? Daloka has such good ideas that she pretty much cannot be banned. It's said she might have such advanced hacks that she can't be banned, or she will make new accounts or find other websites with Fly Like A Bird 3 to get around her ban. Hacks For now Daloka only uses Speed Hack most of the time. She doesn't really care if she is killed as she will simply come back and kill the people that killed her. Otherwise she will throw very vulgar insults at them. She is learning how to use more hacks though, since she was talking to someone in the city and she said she was learning about hacking. She is still a pretty good hacker, since she speed hacks and turns it on very fast. Sometimes if she turns her speedhack on very high and enters a room, everybody lags and crashes, leaving the room. Other Games Daloka also plays Lif and Lif Serengeti. Daloka and Fuck Team Daloka obviously is interested in joining Fuck Team and often flies around in rooms searching for Fuck so she can ask to join. If she can't find him she will just fly around in the room and won't stop saying "Daloka plans on joining Fuck Team. All shall be afraid now!" It isn't really known if Daloka will join the team or not, as she doesn't really log onto FLAB3 often and doesn't talk about it much. I also heard that Daloka may make her own team if she doesn't find Fuck. Her team will then ask to become affiliated with Fuck Team. Killing Daloka doesn't always kill others. She will completely ignore the other birds unless challenged to a fight or if she is insulted. That's when she will fly around the entire map with speed hack, pooing on nearly everybody and killing people extremely fast. She is not to be messed with. Of course nobody messed with her since she said she wanted to join Fuck Team. Daloka Sometimes I see Daloka flying around city saying she is going to join Fuck Team and everyone should be scared of her. Nobody responded and other people left the room. She said this in many rooms, nobody got very suspicous, until she enabled Speedhack when someone killed her and she killed everyone in the room. When they re-entered they would get killed again immediately. The last time the person who killed her returned, she said "Don't fu ck with me peasant". That person sure as hell didn't mess with her anymore. Quotes "Daloka plans on joining Fuck Team. All shall be afraid now!" "Don't fu ck with me peasant" "Stfu and don't hate" "I won't kill you but if you kill me, you're deader than dead. Just remember that" "Idc if I only have speedhack right now, I will learn more hacks, then you will be afraid" "Oh, you're mad I killed you? Too bad." "If you don't shut up I will kill everyone in this room in a heartbeat" "I want to learn more hacks" "If you don't stop pooing on me you will be sorry" "Don't help me with my nest, I will do it myself" "Don't poo on me or I will kill all of you" "When I join Fu ck Team everyone will be trembling with fear" Category:Hackers Category:Starlings